


Bowser's Castle

by RD87



Category: Super Mario Bros. (1993)
Genre: Cum Inflation, Gangbang, M/M, Multi, Rape, bulge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-06-06 23:21:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15205709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RD87/pseuds/RD87
Summary: After a long,  blond-haired kid posed himself as Peach to aid her escape, he finds himself in bed with Bowser instead of his dungeon.





	1. Chapter 1

Bowser’s Castle - Part 1  
(Next part or two will be with his minions and other various characters.)  
“What the hell!? You’re not Peach!” Bowser, the king of troopas, roared when he noticed my lack of breasts.

I had been tasked with impersonating Princess Peach so that when Bowser would inevitably try to capture the princess, he would instead be capturing me. It was almost hysterical that I, a male, managed to pull it off. Although I did bear some similarities, such as a skinny body, pale skin, long blonde hair, blue eyes, it should have been noticeable by the troopas that captured me from the very start. I never expected to make it all the way to Bowser’s bedroom where he expected Princess Peach. But me being here means that they’ve been fooled long enough for the Princess to make a successful escape.

Bowser angrily hopped off of his triple king sized bed, grabbed a small plastic bottle and was about to throw it on the ground in a fit but stopped himself. “I’m not going to let that whore of a princes blueball me.” He stomped over to me, with the bottle still in hand, and grabbed me by my arm. “When I’m done with you, I’m sending you back to that bitch as a message.” I whimpered in fear as he grabbed the collar of the pink dress I was given. “Please, don’t hurt me.” Bowser’s fat face drew a sneer, “I’m going to give you the same treatment I was going to give to your beloved princess.”

With that, Bowser’s claws dug through the dress, then he swiped it off. The ripping of fabric caused me to jump in fear, only for me to realize that he had not harmed me at all, not yet. Bowser towered over me and grabbed me by my thin waist with one hand. “I have to get better minions. They should know every feature that Peach has by now! You’re the same height as that obnoxious idiot, Wario!” He plucked me from the ground like I was a weightless flower. Then, with his other hand, he pinched at my underwear, then cut through them like it was tissue paper. I tried to cover my privates, but not only was his monstrous hand in the way but he was trying to take off the white gloves I wore. “She couldn’t have the decency to at least send a female to impersonate her!? She’s making a fool of me!” He was fuming, and I was scared of what he was going to do. I was not completely oblivious. “Stop! Don’t do this!” I begged. “This is rape!”

I couldn’t believe he was planning to do this the princess, to me. And when I looked down, I couldn’t possibly imagine just how he was going to do it. “It won’t fit!” I cried, flailing my legs in fear. Bowser sneered and said, “Don’t worry, I’ll make it fit.” With that he tossed me aside onto his bed. I landed softly, and the entire thing was the size of three king sized beds so I had plenty of room to land safely with a roll. Bowser leaped from his position and landed on the bed. I flew for a few brief seconds from the impact, but Bowser skillfully swiped me from the air. 

He placed me under his cock, measuring out his length against my stomach. I whimpered in fear, seeing that it would penetrate past my stomach. “Please… you’re going to kill me!” I cried out, almost regretting my decision to save the Princess. Bowser sneered, “You humans are so resilient, especially that fucker Mario. Death is should not be a worry for your folk.” His grip tightened around me when he mentioned that name. He stared angrily into space for a few seconds, then looking back at me. “Let this be a warning to Mario as well. What I’m going to do to you is only a taste of what I’m going to do to Mario when I finally apprehend that imbecile.” 

With that, he moved me forward. His hot and gigantic penis glided down to my crotch, leaving a trail of precum wherever it went. I tried to fight against him, hoping to somehow free myself, but my frail body was damn near enveloped by Bowser’s large, meaty hands. Especially with my arms bound underneath his fingers that which wrapped around my entire body, freedom would be an impossible task.

When Bowser started pushing in, I was almost relieved that it wouldn’t fit. It was so thick that it was like sitting on a flat surface, but the more he pushed the more painful it became. I groaned, thinking that my body would be crushed by the weight of Bowser’s immense power before his cock went inside. I was woefully proven wrong when my prostate gave in, and opened slightly. With just the sparingly small amount of precum to lubricate my virgin hole, the very tip of it started to protrude. It felt like my bottom was on fire, and it grew hotter the further he pushed in. “Please, you’re killing me!”

It took a lot of Bowser’s power to keep his strength from crushing me as he forced more of his thick, yellow head inside. My eyes started to water. His size was unbearable and I was halfway through the thick head of his. I was surprised Bowser was not losing circulation to his cock, but he was as hard as his shell.

After a minute of me whimpering and crying, I got over the wide tip of Bowser’s cock. He gave me some time to adjust, but it was mostly so that he could rest. The pressure inside of me was intense, and it felt like the flesh inside of me was about to tear apart any second. My crotch had puffed up from his size, and I was certain that I could fit a whole watermelon inside of me from how far he had stretched me open.

“Please… it hurts…” I said weakly. I could feel it throbbing in me. Shaking my entire body whenever it pulsated and letting loose a handful of precum in my anal cavities. “Once Bowser had regained some of his stamina, he began pushing me down again. “Please! Stop!” I cried out, as the searing pain entered into deeper parts of me. Bowser was done being careful, since now that my hole had accepted the widest part of his cock, there wasn’t anymore worry about crushing me.

There was a line of hard, smoothed spikes underneath of his shaft. Each of them was like a checkpoint. I was painfully forced to get over one, then two at once, until suddenly the rest suddenly glided into me like a glove. My scream of pain ended short with Bowser’s crotch flat against my ass. “When has the king ever been wrong?” He boasted while letting go of me to look at the damage he had done.

There was a giant outline of his cock, stretching through my skin up to my upper stomach. His cock was the size of my lower thigh, but the flesh it dragged along with it made it seem much larger.

I was in so much pain that moving just a finger felt impossible. I thought I was on fire from the inside out. My body went limp, unable to fathom what was happening inside of me. “Nice to see that you’ve shut up.” Bowser said to me, then placing his large hand back around my body. The added pressure intensified everything, suddenly all the pain from before washed back in and I groaned in agony.

Bowser pulled me a few inches away. It felt worse than before, because his monstrous penis left a gaping wide hole deep inside of me that needed to be filled. The numerous ridges opened and closed my taut anus as they exited. Then when Bowser slammed the rest of his cock back into me, I felt almost pleased to have that space filled up. The force knocked the air out of my lungs, but a slight gasp might have gone with it. My legs twitched, but I was unsure of what.

“What… what is this?” I asked, before groaning from the emptiness while the king koopa pulled back, only to slap my ass back against his crotch. “It’s what that slut Peach has been missing out on!” He answered. A moan escaped my lips, and I realized the pain was ever so slowly washing away as I grew accustomed to Bowser’s unimaginable size. “You’re enjoying it now. Then let me show you how a king truly gifts their guests.”

 

Bowser used both hands to spin me around his cock. I could feel my tight insides try to desperately and painfully stick to his member, and once I was staring flat at the bed and not at his ugly mug, I felt a noticeable pressure in a spot behind my crotch from one of the spikes. I saw little lumps around my stretched stomach indicating where the location of the spikes on the Bowser’s mighty cock.

Then, he pulled his hips back again and slammed his cock back into me. I shouted in pure pleasure. The dozens of little ridges swiftly rubbing against my spot twice in just a few seconds had me forcibly aroused. Then after a few repeats of the same motion, my cock was rock hard and I was starting to lose feeling in my legs as every nerve around my nether region tingled in ecstasy. “It… it feels so good.” I admitted, unable to stop myself from feeling the onslaughts of pleasure. I couldn’t even notice any pain anymore, if there even was any. 

Bowser picked up pace, and it felt like heaven. “Please! More!” I begged in between moans with my eyes rolling to the back of my head. 

I couldn’t believe just how quickly it had turned from agonizing to the greatest feeling I had ever experienced. I knew it was wrong, but I had never felt anything better. It felt like being a ragdoll, a toy for Bowser’s cock was what I was made for.

My cock ached, almost nearing ejaculation. Bowser was panting with every thrust. He and I were both very close. I didn’t want it to be over, but Bowser thrusted faster and faster. Everything around me was a blur and my body was fevered from all the friction.

I could almost feel the semen pumping up through Bowser’s thick shaft. His hold on me tightened, making me feel tighter than ever before. My tunnels clung snugly around his cock as he rapidly rutted. “I’m… I’m cumming!” I shouted as my nerves overflowed with the shivering feeling of deep satisfaction. I went over the edge when Bowser shoved me down his cock as far as he could. A small jet of semen spurted out from me and my vision blacked as I overflowed with pleasure.

Bowser growled as he grinded my ass against him, then let out a groan of relief when the initial spurt of cum was released. Then after that, a flood of thick, white fluid poured into me. I grew giddy with constant arousal as it began filling every space inside of me. Bowser relaxed himself and held me only by the legs to keep me from blasting off his ejaculating cock. The strength of his shaft kept me in the air. 

I put my freed hands on my stomach, feeling the warmth build up and expand my bulging belly. “There’s so much.” I muttered while rubbing all around my stomach. “King sized!” Bowser said with a grin, then chuckling at his own corny joke.

I felt it coming to an end and I grew disheartened. Bowser leaned forward until I was almost vertical with my head pointing towards the bed. I felt the final shots of cum mix in with the others before he raised himself. His cock slowly exited as Bowser reached for something in a large nightstand. Once his thick head popped out, I felt utterly hollow even with his multiple gallons of seed in me. 

I saw what Bowser had in hand once he started moving it towards me. It was a buttplug, slightly thicker than his own cock. He pushed it into my gaping hole, and I grimaced as it stretched me open even further. Then, with enough force, it popped into me. He dropped me on the bed and took something else out of his drawer. A chastity belt. “This was meant for Peach but your hips are the same size as hers.” He informed me while putting the metal cage around my waist. It pushed in the plug a bit deeper as he locked it and then let me go. “Your Princess can get the key from me when she comes to me willingly.”

 

King Bowser then lied back down on his bed. “I’m going to sleep. As soon as I get up, I’m throwing you back to your Princess.” He plopped the key in his mouth and swallowed it down raw. That insured that I would not be able to get out of my chastity belt until… well, until he had to use the bathroom.

My eyes couldn’t look away from Bowser’s still erect manhood. It was covered in a thin layer of his white spunk, top to bottom. He hadn’t wiped himself off or covered his dick. It was almost like he was inviting me over.

It was a struggle sitting up. My insides were forced open beyond repair, and I was not used to having a stomach full of half my weight in semen. My strength, solely fueled by my fiery arousal, was just enough to get me to climb on top of Bowser’s short but meaty legs. His tough scales were uncomfortable to sit on, but my focus was completely in the grasp of the salty aroma given off by Bowser’s cum-stained cock.

My mouth watered as I scooched closer to it. I wrapped my hands around the thick shaft, barely able to get my fingertips to touch. I put my head next to it and sniffed deep, taking in the manly musk before opening my mouth to get a taste of his drying juices.

It tasted purely of salt with a bitter aftertaste, but I didn’t expect much else. I only adored it because it came from the dick in my hand, Bowser’s dick. I hungrily lapped at his shaft, gratefully cleaning off as much as my tongue could handle. His cock was so big, so there was so much of his seed on his member.

I doubted that Bowser was truly asleep. His cock never softened, not even the tiniest bit. To test the theory, I moved up to the circumcised, yellow head. I went straight for the urethral slit, rubbing his shaft back and forth under me as I licked off what little precum came out. I felt his legs tense underneath me, then relax as I continued cleaning the sensitive tip.

After about half an hour of my tongue worshiping his cock, Bowser “woke” up. I had cleaned every square inch, rid it completely of his semen. My mouth felt very dry and my tongue ached with fatigue, but I regretted none of it. 

Bowser pulled off a very dishonest stretch and pretended not to notice that the sperm that was on his cock was now replaced by my saliva. “Alright, time to go.” He said, grabbing me by my waist as he hopped off his bed. “Wait! Please! I don’t want to go!” I cried out, not wanting to be in opposite kingdoms from Bowser’s giant cock. He stopped at the door and said, “Since you’ve been such a good guest, I’ll let you spend the night with the boys. It’s dark out anyway. I want Peach to see the message in broad daylight.” Bowser opened his door and placed me on the ground between two guards. “Do what you want with him for the night. I’m sure he’ll be more than happy to please you.” Bowser then was about to close the door, then said, “Oh right. Since you’ll be staying here…” He opened his mouth and pulled the key from under his tongue, then tossed the saliva covered key it flat on my face. “You can take that off for now.” Then the door closed on me and the two koopas stared down at me with a devious smile on their face.


	2. Chapter 2

Bowser Chapter 2  
Requested to be prioritized

Three things – Koopa-troopa gangbang – piranha plant gangbang – koopa child gangbang if I have space  
chapter 3 three things – donkey kong – king krool

My belly full of the koopa king’s cum sloshed inside of me as I was led down multiple flights of stairs. The troopas wouldn’t let unlock the chastity belt, not yet at least. I didn’t mind anyway. I loved the warm feeling of my bloated belly, jiggling as the troopas that carried me down steps that were too large for their stubby legs. My ass felt tighter and tighter around the plug as I unconsciously tried to close my anus around it. I know I had just came, multiple times even, but I couldn’t stop myself from being so highly aroused.

Bowser’s mansion was huge, probably close in size or even larger than Peach’s castle. I could see the look of exhaustion in the koopa’s faces. I didn’t really weigh much, but I had an additional 10 to 15 pounds from Bowser’s seed still inside of me. The poor turtle-people were only 4 feet tall but had to carry nearly 5 floors down before we finally turned to a large and looming hallway.

We stopped at a door where high-pitched voices could be heard inside. I knew immediately there were at least a couple dozen koopas inside. The door opened and I was brought inside and silence quickly fell in the room. I looked around and saw maybe 20 to 30 koopas with Bowser’s child, Ludwig von Koopa, at the center of it. He hopped up onto a table where I was sat down and started order the others. “Take the belt off.” One of the koopas that had brought me here put the key into the latch and unbuckled it. It quickly loosened around my waist and I could feel the butt-plug not press in as much. “Take the plug out of him.” Ludwig ordered again, preparing his wand for a spell. I opened up my legs and let the small turtle-people grab the edge of the plug, pulling with all their weight. I could feel it barely coming out. My anal ring dilated very slowly and I started to feel some more pain as I gradually got around the plugs diameter. A loud pop erupted from my rear, then some stingy pain as Bowser’s thick, stringy cum poured out of my raw and gaping ass. My belly deflated as the floor puddled with semen, in which some of the Koopas reveled in.

Ludwig watched patiently as I was emptied, sighing in disgust. Once he was content, he said to the crowd, “Your King, my father, believes you should be congratulated for conquering that city earlier this evening. King Bowser will reward you with a human male,” He paused for a moment and waved wand. I started to feel my ass become tighter, but not heal at all. “Tight as a virgin. Enjoy yourselves.” Ludwig hopped off the table and shook his head as he walked out the door, rather displeased and disinterested in sex.

My arms were pulled upwards and I was suddenly turned around towards the cleaner side of the rather short table. The Koopas didn’t waste any time. Almost immediately, I was greeted with precum-covered tentacle-like cock in my mouth of only 4 inches. Another koopa held my thighs, holding them apart as another dick of the same length and shape tried to enter my newly-tightened hole. I moaned into the salty dick in my mouth as I felt the tautness of my anus. The koopa’s hard shelled body slammed against my ass as he made my ass a little less taut. 

I guessed koopas don’t last very long. By the time he was able to thrust himself to the base of his fairly thin cock, he was already dropping a load into me. It was only a fraction of what Bowser had dumped into me, but it still definitely was a lot. Enough to fill a cup, at least. It’s true what they say, Koopas are born in batches and die by the dozens.

As the koopa left and another one mounted me from behind, the one in my mouth trilled in pleasure and only left the very tip of his s-shaped dick in my mouth. I closed my lips around the very thin shaft as he rubbed the rest vigorously. A few seconds after, my mouth was suddenly filled to the brim with white koopa cum. It tasted nearly the same as Bowser’s juices, but it was a mouthful rather than a bellyful. I swallowed the thick white fluid down after he retracted his dick from my mouth, only so that another koopa troopa would squat on top of me, plunging his turtle dick into my mouth.

After another short moment, my insides were once again blasted with heaping loads of seed. I just couldn’t get enough of it. As soon as the two were done depositing their sperm into me, I ushered in others. “More, more, more.” I would mutter, stuffing my mouth with mouth their four inch peckers. I felt nothing but great desire to be their cum dump, to have every space within me filled with their semen. What had happened to me?

A koopa that had been masturbating to the scene came to the table while both my available holes were in use. He hadn’t even bothered waiting and just let loose his load onto my naked body. It splattered everywhere, all across my chest, neck, face, stomach, and even a little bit of it on the other koopas, to which he was scolded for. It was hard to believe that there was so much, not even half of it was on my body since most of it had rolled off to the side, creating a puddle underneath me. I felt bad for the koopas that would have to clean it all up once we were done.

After the first koopa troopa, even more of Bowser’s servants were interested in covering my body white. 

I was pretty bummed when no one tried double penetration, but then I realized I was being stupid. They were basically turtles. They couldn’t lie on their back underneath me especially with all the slippery semen on the table. We all know what happens when a koopa troopa starts sliding on the back of their shells.

After the last koopa dumped another hefty load into my mouth, dry from the salt in their sperm, I swallowed it all down. I wiped the coat of cum on my eyelids so that I could see, just in time to be sprayed with water by a large hose. The cold liquid washed away the white on my skin, and after a few minutes, everything but my long hair had been cleansed. It would take hours to get my bright blonde hair to be rid of all the pearly fluids.

I was gestured to stand up by a few koopa troopas. I slowly slid myself off the table and got on my feet. Whatever Bowser’s kid made it possible for me to stand again, although it still hurt a little inside. I tried not to slip as I walked towards the exit of the “mess” hall.

I wondered what other sexual exploits would await me further down the grand stairs. I thought of the arsenal of soldiers Bowser had at his command, though I could not name any that were plausible to copulate with.

My wonderment was somewhat sated when we entered one of Bowser’s many dungeons. “Piranha plants?” I wondered out loud. I was certain they didn’t have penises, though I wasn’t sure if some were considered animals or plants. Petey Piranha and others like him did raise some questions. The fact that bone piranha plants exists leads me to believe that they are more animal than plant, so they must have some sort of reproductive method, some sexual desire.

The troopas shoved me into the room with three pottered piranha plants and then shut the door, locking it behind me. I wasn’t sure how long they intended for me to be in there but I knew they were going to send me back to my Princess at one point, probably alive, I hoped.

The carnivorous plants looked at me hungrily at first. Their stems extended from the pipes and creeped towards me. As the exposed the rest of their length, I saw vine-like ligaments appear from the green pipes. In between the dark green masses was a long and thin vine, a slightly different shade but it had a small hole at the very tip. A penis! I thought excitedly. I saw the grin on their faces as they wrapped themselves around me, entrapping my legs and arms in their vines until my movements were no longer my own.

One tentacle-like penis was wrapped around my right thigh, another enveloped my left leg, while the last was tightly coiled around my genitals. The three hectocotyli crawled around my skin, then forcing themselves into me. Individually, they were easy to take, but three was a stretch, literally. I groaned as the three plant dicks painfully expanded my inner walls, turning at every point. I was raised in midair, writhing in ecstatic pain as I felt the penises finally enter my stomach.

Their actions diverged from that point. I felt one begin to pump itself, continuously plunge itself in and out of my belly. The other two began to endlessly push more of their length in, but one of them began circling in my stomach, filling my belly up with its length, while the other made its way through my stomach and into my lower chest. I started to struggle against the binds of vine once I felt myself start to choke. My belly swelled while one of the plant penises started to push through my upper chest.

A few seconds later, the dick that went up my throat was staring at me in the face. I stopped choking once it had entered my mouth, but I could barely breath through my nose and I couldn’t taste anything. Then the three lengthy cocks inside of me started movements of pure ecstatic pleasure that would be impossible to describe all at once.

The one coiled inside of me, making my belly full of its length, began moving the uninserted portion of its member against mine. Since the piranha plant’s penis was wrapped around mine, it stroked my own back and forth. I shouldn’t need to explain why that felt good.

The dick jutting in and out of me got me loose enough so that it could curve around my anal cavity where my prostate lay. It continued the plunging motion, which meant that the vine-like penis was continuously rubbing diagonally against the entire surface area of my prostate, all while pushing snugly against the inner walls of my anus, giving me a feeling of fullness.

My throat also suddenly felt like it was expanding from the inside for a few seconds at a time. I didn’t know I was a whore for being choked, but I apparently was. The stem of the piranha plant penis coiled like the others, then forced itself into my throat for a few seconds, causing me to gasp desperately for air, then drop down into my upper chest before repeating the same motion in the opposite direction.

It didn’t take long before my body convulsed from sheer bliss as I came. I didn’t know there could be sexual pleasure without negative pain, but these plants proved told me otherwise. They almost were as good as Bowser, almost.

None of the plants stopped their motions or even hesitated once I came, or the many times after. The entirety of my penis felt bruised when the piranha plants finally had to ejaculate. The two penises suddenly stopped motion inside of my stomach, then a felt a hose of endless juices pour into me. The one in my throat jumped downwards into my chest, then sprayed into me as well. The force brought some of it into my mouth and I could taste the sweet and salty fluids flood my mouth. The plants didn’t leave a single part of my insides unpainted as they came for what felt like hours on end. I could feel plant penis uncoil in my stomach and retreat slowly from my stomach to make room for his copious amounts of semen. Then at the very end, my belly had swollen to bear the same amount of juices Bowser had, while my mouth foamed with green-tinted pearl juice.

I was exhausted, but still sad to see them leave. The three piranha plants had a great smile on their face as they retreated into their dark pipes, leaving me on the floor as cum seeped out of me from both ends.


End file.
